The Happily Ever After Part
by Miss Sirius
Summary: Ginny's getting married and it's not to Harry. What happens at her wedding? Not a sad ending! R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize.

The Happily Ever After Part

It's been one year since I said yes to my now fiancé. Yes that's right I'm getting married. Today actually, 19 year old Ginny Weasley is getting married to a man named Zack Smith. Ginny Smith doesn't have much of a ring to it, but it works. Hermione is my maid of honor, Luna my only other bridesmaid. In all truth since I got engaged I was hoping that Harry would rescue me, like in a muggle fairy tale. He would ride up on a white horse, declare his love for me, as I would him, and we would ride off into the sunset.

But obviously that's not going happen, seeing as I'm on the arm of my father being led down the aisle. I look for my friends from Hogwarts, everyone's there, except for the one person I thought would be here. Harry's missing, I shouldn't be wishing he was here, I know. I want him here though, he should be the man waiting for me at the altar. Not Zack. Speaking of which he looks quite dashing in his dress robes, his blue eyes are shining with obvious happiness. As I think this I blink back tears, knowing this is the end of my not-so-fairytale dream. I'm at the altar now, taking deep breathes as my father places my hand in Zack's. Dumbledore is asking if anyone objects, no one does and the ceremony continues. Zack says his vows, I'm not paying much attention. I repeat my vows, it's time now to say 'I do.'

"I-I-I-" I stutter. Knowing in my heart I shouldn't be doing this. I sigh. He's looking expectantly at me. "I can't do this to you Zack." I can't face him because I know I hurt him. I turn and run back down the aisle, my dress hiked up in a horribly un-lady like fashion.

I run straight out of Hogwarts and down to the Black Lake. The tears were clouding my vision and I ran into someone. The missing someone. The someone who was the biggest reason for leaving Zack at the altar, something I would forever be ashamed of doing. The sky was slowly turning a dark gray with tinged pink, the clouds gathering to make it seem that the rain would just fall over Hogwarts. I fall to my knees, my pure white dress most definently getting grass stained, and I start to sob. I feel his presence next to me, then I feel his arms wrap tightly around me, I can hear the calming words he's whispering in my ear, but the through the whole time all I notice is that his tie matches his eyes. All the sudden I laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation, the green tie, leaving in the midst of my own wedding, not being able to marry a kind, generous man who loved me, still feeling myself fall in love all over again with Harry. All of it is absurd. The next thing I know I'm rolling on the floor laughing my butt off.

Harry looks at me concerned, as if I should be put in an insane asylum. This only results in more laughter on my part. No longer were the tears streaming down my face from sadness, they were now from laughter. The rain started to fall from the sky, big, round, freezing drops. I jumped up from my knees, startling Harry even more that he fell over, I started twirling around, knowing that to anyone this would seem very odd. But to me, the rain was washing away the dreadfulness of the day, leaving everything fresh. "Dance with me." These were the only words I uttered to Harry in the last half-hour. For a minute I thought that he was just going to stay where he was, or run back up to the castle to get out of the rain, but he stood up and walked over to me, smiling.

He twirled me around, and we danced. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the entire world. Then we stopped, both out of breathe, me wrapped in his quidditch-toned arms, never loosing eye contact. I could hear my whole family yelling my name from the castle, I should have responded, because then the next part of my story wouldn't sound so cliché. Harry leant down and kissed me. It was the most mind-blowing cliché thing I have ever done. I love him and he loves me. We both know it, it just took a long time to get to the Happily Ever After part.

**AN**: Ok so I'm not sure how much I like this story but some friends told me to put it up so Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
